Jeff Knight
Prince Jeff Knight of Alderaan was born on Coruscant. His mother, a member of the Alderaanian Royal Family, was Alderaan's Senator to the Old Republic. He is the last surviving member of the royal family. Currently he is the Vice President of Nagatee Inc. History Jeff Knight was born a on Coruscant at the very beginning of the decline of the Old Republic. His father was a Thyferran immigrant who had come to Coruscant looking for work. His mother, Alderaanian royalty by birth, was serving as a Senator in the Old Republic government. Shortly after his seventeenth birthday, most of the royal family of Alderaan was captured and executed by revolutionaries and criminals. Jeff, his mother, father and older brother Dash and younger brother Mark all escaped the purge. Fleeing Coruscant, his family found themselves without a home. While on Corellia repairing their family starship, his mother and brothers were captured by bounty hunters. Jeff begged his father to go after them, but he refused and took off in the ship. When the ship docked at an independent repair facility, he left and joined the crew of a long-haul freighter. Jeff never forgave his father for leaving his mother and brothers behind. During his childhood, he witnessed the governmental maneuvering that led to Emperor's rise to power. He hated the views of the anti-alien Empire and joined the Alliance to help liberate enslaved species. Once in the Alliance he quickly found that some of the leaders were as corrupt as the Senate had become and Knight left to join Tytus Escorting. After almost a year the Alliance had finally realized its mistake and elected new leaders. Knight rejoined the Alliance and is currently one of the most experienced officers in the Starfighter Command. He rose through the ranks to become a Colonel in the SFC and the Republica Defense Group Commanding Officer. During this time, Colonel Knight started a ship manufacturing company, Slayn and Korpil. However, all was not well in the Knight's heart. Knight again found himself resigning after having enough of the Alliance leadership. Once again they had grown complacent and the Alliance was fizzing out. All was not lost as an old friend asked Jeff to come to the Falleen Federation. Lately the Federation has asked non-Falleen to help fill their ranks after the terrible day when their King and a majority of their people were slaughtered by the Empire. Knight was reunited with old friends Max Fors and Dash Raltar. Upon their recommendations King Bisz Aldaris appointed Knight Admiral and Secretary of Justice of the Falleen Federation. After serving with the Federation as Mindano Assault Fleet Commanding Officer and Judge Advocate General, Knight decided the time was right to sell Slayn and Korpil and begin his own path. Several months later, Jeff Knight went into retirement, hoping to live a peaceful and quiet life. However, it seems conflict likes Knight, and it was not soon after his retirement that old friends called in some favors, bringing Jeff back from retirement. Jeff served as an employee of Incom Corp. and moved with it when it became FreiTek. When Adam Flynn stole many assets from the New Republic, Jeff was recalled to reserve status in the military. It was during this time that Jeff met his half-brother, Aeternal Conclave. While he still hasn't forgiven his father, the loneliness of the past years has taken its toll on him and he accepted his half-brother with open arms. After retiring again from active military service, Jeff became the Vice President of Nagatee Inc. While there, he and Padme Traner became engaged. The two were married on Day 125 in Year 14. See also * Rebel Alliance * New Republic * Timeline Category:Individuals